


The Princess And The Rover

by ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Romance, au's, everything in between
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood/pseuds/ThereCanBeNoRedemptionWithoutBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of One Shots all about Princess Amberle and Eretria The Rover. Ranges from increadibly fluffy to quite angsty at times. I accept prompt requests for one shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. High School AU (1)

I don't own The Shannara Chronicles. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

Prompt: Person A is left handed Person B is right handed they sit side by side in class and they are forever knocking into each other.

 

High School AU 

 

Amberle Elessedil sighs in relief when she realizes that the next lesson she has is her last of the day and after she can finally go home!  
The day has dragged by slowly and had been completely uneventful.  
Amberle finds that most school days are! Her best friend Wil Omsford had attempted to try and make the day eventful, which had only resulted in him severely pissing off their other friend Bandon off!  
Wil means well but he can be crazy at times! Something Amberle has gotten used to for years of him being her best friend, he's almost like a brother really, considering the fact he actually lives with her, her Uncle Ander and Allanon after his mother died and left him under Allanon's care.  
Yet no matter how hard Wil had tried to make the day better it didn't change a thing.  
No, on days like these all Amberle wants to do is get through them and go home!

 

The moment Amberle enters the classroom she makes a beeline for the window seat at the very back of the classroom so she doesn't have to sit next to anyone, yet to her horror the teacher points towards a seating plan on the board.  
A seating plan! Of all the evil things in the world, Amberle is certain that seating plans are classed somewhere high up of evil things in this world!  
Yet she doesn't complain, just keeps her head down and moves to her allocated seat which just so happens to be a couple of rows from the front! Amberle hates being near the front as one of the most quiet girls in her class she hates when ever she is asked a question and she certainly hates it whenever she has to work with a partner, never knowing what to say.  
Yet today, from the board she sees that they have a test meaning no talking allowed.  
There is at least one sliver lining!

 

Taking her seat, Amberle watches as the rest of the class file in, each of them groaning as they see the sign for the seating plan and the fact they have a test but never the less they enter and sit at their seats and wait for the teacher to hand out the dreaded tests.  
The sound of a chair moving scarily close to Amberle causes her to almost fall out of her seat as someone takes a seat next to her.  
Instantly she looks away, not wanting to make eye contact with whoever she's sitting beside, yet taking a small look she knows that it's a girl with dark hair done in a peculiar, yet fascinating style.  
Upon noticing that the girl is looking at her, Amberle hastily looks away.  
She's never seen this girl before, yet then again she doesn't really know who's in her class as she spends then normally sat at the back far away from any classmate.  
The girl shrugs off a light brown leather jacket before settling her arms down on the desk, looking almost as bored as Amberle feels!  
She gives Amberle a wry smile before pulling out her pens, an action that Amberle mirrors.  
It isn't long before all the test papers are being handed out and the teacher has set the timer for one hour, which is the time allowed to complete the paper.  
Looking at it distastefully for a moment, Amberle opens it to begin, scribbling answers vigorously onto the paper with the brand new fountain pen Allanon had gifted her with.  
However, as she writes she suddenly finds her elbow knocking into something repeatedly and as the minutes go by it doesn't cease.  
Sighing in frustration, Amberle looks up from her paper to see what is getting in her way only to see the girl beside her looking up as well.  
It takes only a mer second for Amberle to realize what she had been knocking into as she sees that the girl beside her has her pen clutched tightly in her right hand.  
Amberle is left handed, they had been knocking into one another in the mad dash to write down answers!  
The girl gives her a smirk, which can only be described as a playful one before continuing to write down answers.  
Rolling her eyes, Amberle tries to do the same only for them to end up knocking one another again! This time some of the ink in Amberle’s pen breaks free and blotches her writing as her arm is knocked.  
She tries again, to no avail as this time her pen skids out of her hand and across the table, which the girl suddenly grabs quickly before it can fall off! Placing it back in Amberle's hand.  
The girl is still smirking at her when Amberle looks at her again, an annoyed look in Amberle's eyes, which is also due to the fact that she would swap to her right hand if her writing didn't look that of a five year old when she has used her right hand in the past!  
The girl stops writing for a moment, looking at Amberle with an expectant look.  
Amberle returns it with a confused look of her own as the girl all but sighs and makes a writing gesture with her pen.  
Amberle frowns, yet writes the rest of her answer to the question before looking up at the girl, who nods and starts to write her own answer to one of the questions before stopping and looking at Amberle again, who automatically starts writing.  
From what she's beginning to realize, the girl has a rather ingenious plan in mind…

 

And so it continues throughout the hour, Amberle would write an answer then the girl would write one and that cycle continues until the end of the test.  
The end of the test finally allowing Amberle and the girl to speak to one another.  
“Well that was interesting.” Amberle says with a nervous laugh as she addresses the girl.  
“Nothing that couldn't be resolved Amberle Elessedil.” The girl says her name with a confident smirk, Amberle raises her eyebrow.  
“How do you know my name? I can't remember us ever having a class together before.” She questions in confusion.  
“Oh we haven't, I only just transferred here. I saw your name on the paper.” The girl replies, a moment of silence passing between them before Amberle speaks up.  
“Would you like to swap places with me next time we have this class?” She offers courteously with a small smile.  
“Where would be the fun in that?” The girl grins just as the school bell rings and like a flash the girl has leaped over her desk and out of the door.  
Amberle sighs as she too heads for the door.  
“I didn't get your name.” She mutters to herself, almost in disappointment.  
However, that all vanishes quite abruptly as the realization hits her. The school day is done!

 

It is almost the rest of the week before she has that class again.  
This time upon entry, she reads the seating plan to see the name that is next to hers.  
Eretria.  
The girls name is Eretria, she thinks as she takes her seat, wondering when ‘Eretria’ will arrive!  
The class has already begun before Eretria arrives, late, not even bothering to give an explanation to the teacher as she takes her seat beside Amberle, giving the girl a crafty smile as they are informed by the teacher that they will be taking notes for the first half of the double period.  
Amberle sighs before glancing at Eretria, whom leans over to Amberle.  
“How about I take some notes, then you take some. We trade at the end, deal?” She whispers in Amberle's ear.  
Amberle nods as Eretria gives her an expectant look.  
“Ohh you're going first!”

 

The first part of the double period goes by quickly, both Amberle and Eretria keeping to their deal and writing half notes each.  
“See that was easy.” Eretria smirks as she swaps notes with Amberle.  
“I suppose it was, Eretria.” Amberle replies with a smile of her own.  
She gives her a puzzled glance at first, wondering where Amberle had gotten her name from, nothing this, Amberle nods toward the seating plan hung up on the wall.  
“We're even now.”

 

Amberle smiles when she sees that she has the same lesson the next day, having spent the last lesson the other day having brief conversations with the mysterious Eretria, whilst also working around their issue with them both knocking into one another whilst writing and she enters the class with a slight smile on her face when she waits for Eretria to show up, who is once again late, wondering what installments are awaiting her in this lesson!  
The lesson had honestly almost gone the same way as yesterday's had, small chit chat between them both whilst trying to work around the writing problem.  
The only real development was at the end when a project was announced, which had to be done in pairs and because they sit side by side, Amberle and Eretria are partners.  
Eretria doesn't say a word until the end of the lesson when she puts one of the books required for the project in front of Amberle.  
The bell rings and Amberle waits for Eretria to hastily leave like she has done the last two lessons, this time she doesn't.  
Instead she leans over the desk, patting the book with her fingertips as she gives Amberle a mischievous smile.  
“I look forward to seeing what you come up with for our project.” She says with a grin.  
“Hey!” Amberle cries in outrage as Eretria all but skips to the door.  
“That book’s got one hell of a bookmark!” She adds before varnishing from Amberle's line of sight, who frowns at Eretria’s comment before her eyes fall on a fluorescent orange post stick note, stuck to the first page of the book, almost like a bookmark.  
Noticing the writing Amberle rips it out to read the scruffy handwriting, which reads.  
‘Or if you call this number maybe both of us can see what we come up with!’  
The note reads, underneath is a mobile number, which Amberle smiles at.  
Maybe the mystery which is Eretria can be solved after all! She wonders to herself as she folds the note up, slipping it into her purse so that it will be very hard to lose!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. This is my first attempt at writing for The Shannara Chronicles as it is probably my favorite show in the world besides Arrow and my favorite character is Allanon, which is why he will appear from time to time in these one shots as the voice of wisdom! I chose to write one shots on Amberle and Eretria as they have so much chemistry in the show, seriously they would be perfect for one another! I accept requests for future one shots if any of you want to send me a prompt. Thank you all again for reading, hope you enjoyed xxxxxxx


	2. The Horror Of High Heels

I don't own The Shannara Chronicles. All rights go to their respective owners.

 

AU: The horror of the season finale hasn't happened and Amberle and Eretria are together and they are happy.

 

Prompt: Person A and B are arguing over high heels and if it's easy to walk in them or not. Person A says it's hard, person B disagrees and thinks it must be easy. Person A challenges Person B.

 

Eretria glares at her reflection in the mirror, the long black ballgown she has been forced into wearing by Amberle, being beyond uncomfortable. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't say no to, or convince her girlfriend otherwise, as Amberle is just as stubborn as the Rover.  
It doesn't help that Eretria has never once worn a dress like this in her life, and now she's grateful she never had to, as this is torture. Honestly, she is wondering if dresses are a form of demon that she can have Wil and Allanon destroy.  
Soft hands resting on her arms distract her from her thoughts of 'demon dresses' as she looks in the mirror to see that Amberle has tried (and failed) to sneak up on her.  
"You look gorgeous," Amberle says quietly, yet genuinely.   
"I beg to differ princess; I think I can understand why you wanted to run away from all this," Eretria mutters grumpily as she takes in her girlfriend's appearance.  
Amberle looks stunning in a long, slim fit, dark blood red dress, her hair done up in a stylish bun with several head decorations and really cute silver elf earrings, which sparkle in the light when she moves.  
"Parties are a necessary evil," she comments as she sits down on her bed. Eretria folds her arms, her eyebrow raised.  
"Necessary? I'd prefer a demon battle any day," she murmurs as Amberle laughs softly.  
"Don't worry, I don't think you're alone. You should have heard the argument between Allanon and Uncle Ander when he decided to throw this party; they argued like an old married couple for hours before Allanon stormed off!" Amberle laughs before she winces and adds,  
"I think Wil might have gotten the full force of Allanon's rage after that argument."  
"Oh, you mean the other day when Wil showed up to lunch looking like someone had tied him to the back of a horse and dragged him across the Four Lands?" she questions with a smirk at the memory.  
"That was it, so just know, it's not just you who objects to this," Amberle finishes with a slight smile as Eretria nudges her shoulder.  
"I'm not used to any of this," Eretria admits as Amberle places her hand in hers.  
"You'll get used to it," she assures her girlfriend.  
Eretria raises her eyebrow again.  
"What do you mean 'I'll get used to it'?" she mutters warningly.  
"My uncles loves his parties and now he's king…" Amberle trails off as Eretria gives her a death glare. If looks could kill Amberle would be six feet under.   
"I'm sure he'll restrain himself," Amberle adds as she rests her head on Eretria's shoulder.  
"Careful princess, your earrings are sticking into me!" she smirks as Amberle moves instantly, her fingers automatically going to reposition her earrings.  
Eretria chuckles before patting her girlfriend's thigh.   
"Well there's one silver lining to all of this. I get to wear those high heels I've been hearing about over the years."   
"Ohh I wouldn't get excited about that," Amberle mutters.  
"Why not, apparently they look amazing and they're easy to walk in."  
"Eretria, I have had to wear high heels for years as the princess. Trust me, they are not easy to walk in at all," Amberle warns her.  
"Maybe you just found it too hard."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Amberle cries in dismay.  
"Nothing, but I'm incredible at everything so I bet it will be easy," Eretria smirks.  
"Ohh, are you?"  
"You know I am," Eretria replies as she leans in to kiss Amberle, who smiles against her lips.  
"Well if you think you're so incredible, try a pair of mine," she laughs as she moves from the bed to her wardrobe to pull out her highest of heels.  
Eretria gives Amberle a smirk before taking the shoes and stepping into them.  
"Try standing in them," Amberle chuckles as Eretria stands confidently, yet find that she sways a bit.  
Noticing Amberle's 'I told you so' glance beginning to appear, she ignores her and takes a couple of actually confident steps.  
"See. They're great! Must just be you, Amberle." She sniggers as she tries to keep herself upright, whilst keeping up the façade that she is a complete natural in these, rather painful shoes. Amberle was right! Eretria thinks to herself.  
"Now try keeping them on for hours!" Amberle murmurs in almost disbelief at Eretria's apparent ease in wearing the offending shoes that have been a pain in her a** every time she has had to wear them.  
"Hours?" Eretria gasps, almost letting the façade go at the fact that Amberle has been able to wear these uncomfortable things for hours.  
"Ohh yes and dancing, mustn't forget the dancing! That's a challenge, I tell you," Amberle sighs, yet her lips turn into a smile as she glances at her girlfriend playfully.  
"Try dancing in them," she all but laughs as Eretria attempts to hide a pained look, yet decides to comply with Amberle's challenge just in an attempt to prove her wonderful girlfriend wrong and tries, despite the pain it causes her in her feet to do so, to dance on the spot.  
However, just as she's about to smirk at Amberle and give her a cheeky comment, her ankle twists painfully and she falls to the floor.  
"Oh my god are you ok?" Amberle cries as she moves to her girlfriend's aid.  
"Stupid things! Ok! I surrender, these things are lethal!" Eretria mutters due to the pain in her ankle, glaring down at the shoes still on her feet.  
"I did try to warn you," Amberle laughs lightly as she helps Eretria out of them, tossing them across the room where they land with a loud thunk.   
"Are you okay?" she asks her girlfriend again.  
"What do you think," Eretria mutters and that's when Amberle completely loses it and bursts out laughing.  
"I'm glad you find this funny!" Eretria growls in annoyance at her girlfriend's amusement.  
"I don't, I don't!" Amberle protests but still laughs all the same as Eretria punches her arm playfully before putting her arm around Amberle's shoulders so she can help her up, finding it slightly difficult to place her weight on her now twisted ankle. Amberle carefully leads her back over to the bed.  
"Maybe next time I tell you something is difficult you will believe me and not be so stubborn," Amberle says once she's stopped laughing.  
Eretria grumbles under her breath before folding her arms.  
"Maybe there is a good side to all this, since I am now injured I don't have to go to the party?" Eretria suggests with a smirk.  
"Ohh, no, you don't get out of it that easily," Amberle smiles.  
"I can if I can't walk!" Eretria protests.  
"You'll stay here and rest for now, and if by the time the party has started and your ankle is no better, I'll either get Wil or Allanon to heal you with magic! I'm not going without you," Amberle says softly before pressing a soft kiss to Eretria's lips.  
"It would be hell without you," she adds as Eretria moves up to let Amberle lie beside her.  
"It's going to be hell anyway," Eretria grumbles, yet presses a kiss to Amberle's forehead.  
"But I suppose it could be bearable as long as I have you."  
Amberle just smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, please tell me what you think of this. Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Hot VS Cold

I don't own The Shannara Chronicles. All rights got to their respective owners.

 

AU: The horror of the season finale hasn't happened and Amberle and Eretria are together and they are happy.

 

Prompt: Person A always uses the hot water, Person B always uses the cold water. They fight over the taps.

 

“I think that's about done.” Amberle smiles warmly at her girlfriend Eretria as they both stare at the massive painting they have done, which had taken them the whole day to do!  
“Nothing else to add?” Eretria folds her arms, getting paint on her clothes, she grumbles in frustration, noticing this Amberle laughs lightly.  
“I think it would look absolutely lovely in the throne room, don't you think?” She questions with a bright smile as she just corrects a small error on her and Eretria’s masterpiece.  
“You think your uncle and Allanon would agree to that?” She frowns.  
“I'm sure they'll love it!” Amberle smiles at the painting which features, what Amberle counts as her whole family!   
In the painting is herself, Eretria, her uncle Ander, Will, Bandon and Allanon. Her father, Arion, her grandfather and her aunt Pyria are also in the painting that she and Eretria had created.  
“My uncle Ander has always appreciated artwork. Trust me, he’ll love it.” Amberle nods.  
“I'm sure they’ll be some discussion between he and Allanon about it!” Eretria smirks.  
“My uncle’s the king, remember.” Amberle reminds her.  
“Yeah but he always   
“Should I get Wil to help us carry it in?” Eretria questions.  
“No, we’ll present it to my uncle together.” Amberle replies as she looks distastefully at her paint covered hands, she laughs.  
“After we’ve cleaned up.”

 

Trying not to get paint on anything, Amberle and Eretria move quickly toward Amberle’s bathroom where they both smile widely upon seeing the sink.  
Walking over to it, Amberle turns the hot water tap in habit. Eretria frowns.  
“Warm water? Seriously princess?” She raises her eyebrow as she reaches for the cold tap, the one she always uses.  
“Don't! The water will go cold!” Amberle protests.  
“Well that's the point of turning the cold tap!” Eretria smirks.  
“I hate cold water.” Amberle murmurs.  
“Yeah and I hate warm water!” Eretria grumbles.  
“How can you possibly hate warm water?” Amberle questions.  
“I don't like the heat, I've always preferred cold water.” She retorts.  
“Are you trying to tell me you don't like warm water at all?” Amberle gasps.  
“No. I've always used cold water, warm water is a luxury I was never allowed to have unlike you princess so I learnt to live with it!”  
“But you are allowed it now, Eretria. Things are different now.” Amberle sighs, wanting to comfort her girlfriend, yet without getting paint on her!  
“I know and I tried it but I thought it was horrible.” She replies.  
“How could you think that?” Amberle murmurs in shock.  
“It was too warm.” Eretria mutters as both of them fall silent for a moment before bursting out laughing!  
“Are we seriously fighting over hot and cold water?” Amberle says through her laugher.  
“You started it princess!” Eretria grins back as she moves to kiss Amberle, who begs Eretria not to get paint on her!

 

“You know we could have just taken it in turns to wash our hands.” Amberle sighs after a few moments of kissing with Eretria.  
“I was going to suggest that.” Eretria smirks.  
“You first, Princess.” She adds.  
“No, you.” Amberle shakes her head.  
“Amberle. Are we really going to fight now on who washes their hands first?” Eretria raises an eyebrow at her girlfriend.  
“You make a valid point.” Amberle smiles.  
“But I still want you to go first…”  
“Amberle!”

 

Deciding after yet another debate to take it in turns both girls wash their hands clean of paint and Amberle’s face, which had paint on it from where Eretria had pulled her in for a gentle kiss! And now, of course after a water fight where they chucked their favored temperature of water at one another for a good half an hour which Eretria is convinced she won! both of them are happily curled up together on Amberle’s bed.  
“Should we get Wil to present the painting to Allanon and Ander?” Eretria murmurs sleepily as she kisses Amberle’s forehead sweetly.  
“No we’ll do it. I'm not letting Wil take the credit…”  
“But if Allanon hates it...”  
“He won't, Allanon may act like a bit of a dragon at times but underneath it all he's a big softy really!” Amberle smiles.  
“What about me, Amberle?” The low voice of Allanon sounds out from her open door.  
“Ahh nothing we were just talking about something Wil had done.” Eretria says quickly, when in doubt blame Wil! She thinks to herself.  
“What is this?” He questions as he enters the room, glancing at the painting.  
“Eretria and I painted it for the throne room, we thought it would add a touch of color.” Amberle says bravely as Allanon easily lifts it up.  
“Well it's lovely. I'm sure I can convince your uncle to have it in there. I have a feeling he’ll agree.” He smirks at them both before departing with the painting, leaving Amberle and Eretria in a state of shock!  
“Did that actually just happen?” Eretria whispers.  
“Big softy. I told you so!” Amberle grins before kissing her girlfriend, pulling her closer.  
“You should listen to me more.” She murmurs as Eretria cuddles her.  
“Well if I did that princess I would be doomed to forever use hot water taps!” Eretria sniggers, causing Amberle to slap her playfully as Wil walks past the door.  
“Guys, not to concern you but Allanon’s in a really good mood for some reason. I'm actually kinda scared.” He calls as Eretria and Amberle burst out laughing as they pull each other closer, happy with the way their day turned out.   
Every day they spend together is magical and neither of them would ever want those days to change and from that day onwards, due to Allanon’s excellent persuasive skills and complete agreement from King Ander the throne room had a new beautiful painting that would remain there forevermore.  
However, causing Wil and Eretria no end of laughter Amberle had been promised the full wrath of Allanon if she ever again dared to call him a big softy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, please tell me what you thought of this, I should update with another one shot soon, thanks again for reading. Hope you enjoyed xx


End file.
